fanon_rugratsfandomcom-20200213-history
Ramon (Black Screen Series)
Characteristics 'Ramon '(a.k.a. "Rocco") is a "Fonz"-type high school student in Didi's class, he's very respectful of Mrs. Pickles as well as his mechanic teacher.He's a man of few words, and mostly keeps quiet for a lot of the time. Although he looks tough to his other classmates, he's actually a very friendly, calm, cool-headed, and a good person who looks out for others. Thus, making him the opposite of the school quater-back football player #12. He makes his debut in "Little Dude", where he appears in the middle of class to change Tommy's dirty diaper to demonstrate how to change a diaper, after the other classmates couldn't. He befriended Tommy, because he reminded him of his little brother. He tells Mrs. Pickles that changing his diaper wasn't a problem, because he's use to it with his little brother. Tommy is in awwe of Ramon and greatly admires him. After he's lost by three of Didi's female pupils, Tommy's seen mostly trying to follow Ramon. Besides riding a motorcycle, its shown as Tommy follows him that he's learning how to be a mechanic. He takes great care of his hair and tries to stay out of trouble. However if someone starts trouble with him, he's not afraid to push back. Which is very evident, when the football player believes Ramon threw pudding on his shirt, which Tommy had really done by accident. He then procedes to smear food on Ramon's clothes, to which Ramon responds by doing the same back to him and even stuffs a banana in his mouth. They both start a food fight in the school cafeteria, but both remain very quiet just standing and glaring at one another. However Ramon then finally speaks after the football player grabs Tommy and yells at him angrily, indicating he might hurt Tommy. After hearing Ramon speak, everyone stops. Ramon then approaches the football player, taking Tommy from him and carefully places him in his coat for protection. He then takes Tommy out of the cafeteria, away from harm, and gives his say for the food fight to continue. To which the other students carry on the food fight, leaving #12 in shock of what happened. He then returns Tommy to girls, to which after Tommy takes off his sunglasses, he falls for the leader of the girls. He then leaves, calling Tommy by his nickname for him "Little Dude" to which Tommy returns his thumbs up gesture. Tommy seems to have picked up some things from Ramon, when Grandpa Lou asks "So, what did you learn in school today, Scout?". Tommy then immediately slings his food at Lou's face, who laughs saying "That boy's got an arm on him!". Tommy is seen smile as he wears Ramon's glasses. Ramon returns for a brief cameo in''Vacation ''as one of the audience members at the circus. In the latter episode, he dyed is hair black. Category:Males Category:Teenagers Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Humans Category:Black Screen's articles Category:Black Screen Series